chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Chemoverse War III
Background After the Holy Chemoverse War II, the Chemoverse Reformation Occured. The Chemoverse was in denial of who was the real entity: Mr. Lynch, or Micheal P. Micheal P shortly ordered Wrys to erase all existing realities with a majority of Lynchists. This event was known as the Chemoverse Massacre as it erased 30% of the Chemoverse. African Dad had later declared that all remaining Lynchists were to be sent to the Realm of XD if found. This forced the Lynchists into hiding. Ephraim, a Choleopotence who started the Chemoverse Renaissance said he was disappointed in what the Chemoverse has become since the Chemoverse Renaissance. After all of the scandal, Autismo set out to find Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay by bringing along Mr. Toth, Mr. Lynch's favorite Apprentices. Causes of the War The Chemoverse Massacre was he main cause of this war. The war was a religious war, in order to abolish religion for the Lynchists, and to restore Micheal P-ism for Micheal P. Ephraim's statement on the Chemoverse also was a starting cause of the war as well. Beginning of the War After Ephraim said he was disappointed about the Chemoverse. He was convicted of being a Lynchist and was almost erased, but he rejected that he was a Lynchist or a Micheal P-ist. Instead of erasure, he was put on trial in the Chemoverse Drive with African Dad as the main judge. During the trial, Ephraim stated that he wanted to brig back the Chemoverse Renaissance, as it was the only time of peace in the Chemoverse. African Dad rejected this and said, it would cause the spread of knowledge which would revive the Tridimensional Order once more, and cause another war. Ephraim Argued another war was already at stake. Thus African Dad thought that Ephraim was a Lynchist, and was about to be erased. At this time, Joe Bastianich, 2nd in command of the Culinary Order, had taken off his disguise as a Micheal P ambassador, and thus defended Ephraim. He said Ephraim had no place in this war, and that it would be of the fault of the Culinary Order. In other words taking the blow for himself. Instead, African Dad said he would erase both of them. In defense Joe Bastianich and Ephraim Fought together against African Dad, but were overpowered almost instantly. Luckily Jara and Coakley happened to be right outside of the Trial, and were interested in listening and defending Ephraim. Seeing Ephraim being overpowered, they both joined the fight. The 4 fought African Dad, and it was an even battle as the strength of the 4 Choleopotence is about equal to Mr. Lynch's full power. Meanwhile in another Existence, Mr. Lynch as a teacher had a student named Daniel Brown. Daniel reminded him of his time in the Chemoverse, and inspired him to regain his full power. Luckily enough, Autismo had arrived and said he could restore the power of both Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay. Mr. Lynch being inspired by Daniel Brown said he would gladly return to full power, and so did Gordon Ramsay. Autismo returned the 2 to full power, and said they needed to attack the Chemoverse drive, as a 4 vs. 1 against African Dad was taking place. Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay quickly made their way across existences and entered the court room of Ephraim's trial. Now the battle was a 6 vs. 1, and it was equivalent of 3 Mr. Lynch's vs. African Dad. While not killing him, the fight ended in the Rebels victory. This battle known as the Drive Battle, started a Rebellion in the Chemoverse against the Church of Micheal P. Middle of the War After the defeat of African Dad The 6 decided to attack the Head Church of Micheal P next. Once they reached the Church and Saw Wrys, the Pope. They immediately overpowered him and he was erased in less than an instant. The 6 had the power to fight Micheal P at 10% of his power evenly now. The Church of Micheal P was abolished, and would never return. Micheal P had just lost a valuable Entity which angered him. End of the War Micheal P was so mad that he traveled existences, and found Daniel Brown who had inspired Mr. Lynch to regain his full power, and first erased him to the realm of XD. Then, he traveled to the Realm of XD, and erased him again, and put him in a Chemofoam that erased him Micheal P times for Micheal P years. He ordered all of his ambassadors to attack the 6. The 6 were outnumbered by all of Micheal P's ambassadors, however, since a rebellion had started in the Chemoverse, every entity in the Chemoverse rebelled against Micheal P, and defeated all of his ambassadors. Micheal P was so Mad that he went back to his complex of Palaces, and created a giant energy shield around them that only False Infinomipence could pass without getting erased. He didn't fight the rebels because he would have to wipe out all of existence in order to win, and he didn't want to do that. He started to create a new army of Ambassadors with a level of False Infinomipence, and wanted to make African Dad Infinomipence, at the same time while making himself Quinfinomipence. While he didn't make an changes to himself or African Dad, his new army of Ambassadors were False Infinomipence. Effects of the War (Aftermath) For the First Time, Mr. Lynch had won a Chemoverse War. All of the Chemoverse was on his side now. The Chemoverse again entered a state of peace, and Ephraim had resumed the Chemoverse Renaissance. Micheal P created his new army to prepare for the final Chemoverse War, which would take place in the future.